


You Can Run Away With Me Anytime You Want

by GalacticHofe



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Brothers, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, a lil bit of fluff, kind of doesnt??, kind of takes place in the danger days universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHofe/pseuds/GalacticHofe
Summary: Gerard spoke cryptically, but he trusted Mikey to unravel the words rather easily, like he always had. “Doesn’t something feel wrong?”Mikey paused, not out of not knowing what to say, but simply because the question needed time to linger. “A little. Yes,” he replied.





	1. Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first off, thank you for clicking on this story at all, that means a lot. Had this idea out of nowhere and decided to write it, I don't have an editor so I'm terribly sorry for any typos and grammatical errors. Just an exploration of relationships, how they'd cope with certain scenarios, there's going to be a LOT of interaction between Mikey and Gerard in this, I think it'll center mainly around those two. This is my first mcr fanfic, I'm kind of a new fan, but I hope you enjoy regardless. Thank you so much for reading!

The call had come a little past midnight. An underlying feeling of constant paranoia and fear had been eating away at Gerard’s sanity, finally bubbling to the surface as soon as everything went quiet enough for them to be the only thing he could hear. His wife and daughter were asleep, the warm Summer night offering a soundtrack of sprinklers dancing out their coded rhythms, raining cold water that sizzled on scorching sidewalks, crickets shrieking into the silence and filling the air with melodic cries. It all seemed so fake, now, a cover-up, a forced smile on the face of someone who’s breaking inside.

The constant noise in his mind was a storm of what if’s. What if he was crazy, and this noise was all inside his mind? What if he wasn’t crazy and everything was slowly, quietly, gently falling apart? Both seemed awful. What if he were to lose his family, his wife and daughter, his perfect life? 

His hands were shaking now, holding onto his phone like it was his lifeline. Dialling in a number he knew by heart, expecting no one to reply, expecting to yell into silence like the crickets outside. Not expecting a voice more soothing than the sizzle of cold water on hot pavement but so much more genuine, so much less of a facade. 

“Gee?” His brother’s voice came from the phone. Gerard could have cried in that moment with relief, knowing he wouldn’t have to talk to himself this time.

“Mikey,” he replied, tone calm but fear still audible, depending on how well you knew him. His brother knew him better than anyone, trusted him, could study and pick apart the nuances of Gerard’s mind possibly better than he could himself.

Gerard spoke cryptically, but he trusted Mikey to unravel the words rather easily, like he always had. “Doesn’t something feel wrong?”

Mikey paused, not out of not knowing what to say, but simply because the question needed time to linger. “A little. Yes,” he replied. 

Gerard sighed in relief. So maybe he wasn’t crazy. Or, at the very least, maybe he’d have someone to share in his craziness. “Feels like the world’s ending.”

“It’s really quiet,” Mikey argued. It was an argument. For anyone listening from the outside, it would sound like a random, meaningless observation, but the brothers almost spoke their own language. The two had always been outcasts, deemed ‘weird’ by most, ‘genius’ by few who understood. 

“You’d think it would be loud, huh?” He chuckled slightly, thinking of all those apocalypse movies the two had watched together as kids. “You’d think it would be bright, and frantic, and terrified, and people would be screaming in the streets…”

“But it’s so quiet. It's not seeking attention and it’s killing us all in the shadows,” he finished Gerard’s thought better than he thought he could have himself. Mikey always spoke with a hint of uncertainty, you could practically see the gears turning in his head whenever he spoke up, almost regretting making a noise but having to go through with finishing the sentence, but not this time. When he spoke one-on-one with Gerard, the words came out confident, with no worries about whether or not his message would be understood.

It was Gerard’s turn to pause, to close his eyes, to let Mikey’s words sink in. To bury himself in the shadows, to search in the darkness, was something out there, searching and bloodthirsty? He opened his eyes again. “Do you think the world is ending?”

“I don’t know,” Mikey replied. “I don’t know. I don’t think anyone knows. We can’t do anything about it anyway. The world’s cruel like that.”

“I don’t think it’s cruel,” Gerard responded. “It just doesn’t care.”

“That’s pretty nihilistic.”

“But it’s true.”

As nice as it would be for the world to have intentions and plans, Gerard was right, Mikey had to agree. “If it doesn’t care, you shouldn’t either. Not until you have to.”  
Gerard hummed softly in agreement, having nothing to argue against, having nothing to add.

“You should get to sleep, Gee.”

Another thing he agreed with. “You’re right. Goodnight, Mikey.”

“Goodnight.”

“Mikey?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Keep Running

The sky was parched. Wildfires had claimed the surrounding areas, pouring smoke into the city and leaving the desert with a ghostly glow that refracted the sunlight into hotter colors. When night fell, the blanket of haze drowned the stars. Gerard lay in the back seat of his car, staring up at the dark sky with Mikey sitting beside him. Neither of them spoke what both were thinking. Days had gotten hotter, nights freezing, tiny cracks in the peaceful facade the world put up had formed and the brothers seemed to be the only ones who’d noticed.

Mikey moved slightly closer to Gerard, already feeling the temperature drop and seeking warmth and comfort in his arms, which he found quickly when Gerard obediently wrapped him into a warm embrace. Gerard was all he had anymore, even though he didn’t even know it.

The silence lingered for a second until Gerard’s voice piped up, a tiny little ringing in the big, quiet universe. “Do you ever think about running away?”

It brought Mikey back to when they were both kids. Mikey only five, meaning Gerard must have been just eight, deciding they’d grown tired of their boring life and oppressing bedtimes and stuffing every X-Men comic and Star Wars action figure they could fit into the back of their little red wagon and setting off beyond their neighborhood, leaving everything behind without a single care. Running away meant dropping more than being home in time for dinner these days, though.

His heart dropped, he tensed up, he looked back at his actions with a regret he hadn’t been forced to think about yet. “I’ve already started running,” he replied softly.

Gerard felt his heart drop right alongside Mikey’s. He couldn’t be serious. He felt every bit of regret, every bit of pain his brother had just been thrust into, his protective instincts kicking in. “Mikey--what about Kristin? And Rowan?”

“I know, but Gee, it’s too late, I’ve already done it and all I can do now is keep running,” he tried to explain.

Gerard still looked broken. “Why?”

Mikey let out a sound, like a whimper, exasperated and betrayed. Gerard always understood. Why didn’t he get it this time? “Because--” he tried to blink back the sting of tears in his eyes, only succeeding at causing them to pour out from between his eyelids, condensing on his lashes like dewdrops on early morning grass. “Because I’m a coward, Gee. I saw the world breaking apart and no one else did, I was tired of being scared, and so I got up and was brave for once, for once in my life I had the courage to run, and I ran to you,” his voice shook, growing steadily in volume as he begged Gerard to understand with every word. 

Gerard sighed and sat in silence for a long time. Usually, he was so good with words, he had the ability to weave them together into an art form all of their own, but no words came to mind right now, the english language and its limited means of transmitting ideas had failed him. Instead, he wrapped Mikey into a tight hug, hoping he understood that it was alright. That they’d both be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ended up writing a lot, so you can probably expect frequent updates (that's rare from me)!


	3. We'll Meet Again When Both Our Cars Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Frankie into this thing!! ^^

Night was setting in again. The scorching sand billowed dramatically behind screeching tires, acres of desert disappearing behind the car as it drove from nothing and towards nothing at all. A few months had passed since Gerard had left it all and gone on the run with Mikey, leaving everything behind for their own safety and becoming the loner he’d always been. He’d re-dyed his hair a bright shade of red, partially for old times’ sake, partially rebelling against the dull, colorless world around them. Everything was certainly falling apart around them, now, and they weren’t the only ones to see it anymore. Still, the world never truly felt like it was ending. Everything had taken on a sort of surreal nature, the only things solidly real anymore were what you could see, feel, hear, smell, taste, hold in your hand and recognize the mass and volume of, rumors were unreliable, the written word so questionable that no one had come to read it.

It was only about the people you had now. California had become a wasteland, seemingly infinite stretches of merciless desert and little cities dotting the landscape like oases of metal and concrete. There was nowhere to run to, but every reason to run anyway.

Mikey’s bleached-blond hair danced out behind him, whipped back by the rapid rush of air that pumped adrenaline through his veins. His eyes drifted closed, blocking out everything. The only thing he perceived was the wind howling in his ears, everything else may as well not exist at all. Seeing as there was no evidence that anything was really real apart from the air, it was just as likely in that moment that he were somewhere else. That the world was still whole, in one piece, that the sprinklers and the crickets and the birds sang of things that could be believed rather than pretty falsities. Maybe this was all a dream, and now he could wake up.

“Mikes,” Gerard’s voice cut through the fantasy, jolting him back to awareness and reality. They were still somewhere on the run in the California desert. 

“What?” Mikey responded, slightly irritated since it felt like Gerard had just woken him up from the best dream. 

“There’s someone following us,” he gestured back at the road behind them, and Mikey turned to see a pair of headlights racing towards them.

He should have learned at that point not to be so easily trusting, now that more and more people were becoming afraid, a large number of them were becoming violent, as human nature led them to. The ones who didn’t were more often than not picked off, the force of natural selection never giving a single fuck about who it was kicking out of the gene pool. But Mikey, with almost youthful curiosity, clambered into the back seat to have a closer look at who was following. He and Gerard had been the only ones out in the desert for weeks. Who else would risk it out there?

“Mikey, what the fuck are you doing--you’re gonna get yourself killed!” Gerard yelled over the rumble of the car, but his words were lost to the wind, Mikey hardly caring at all as he climbed over the back seats onto the back hood of the car, keeping himself steady by staying crouched low. He swore that was a face he recognized through the windshield of the car in toe, and as it approached the taillights illuminated it just enough to recognize. 

“Frank!” he yelled out loud, his eyes wide with surprise. 

Gerard would have brought the car to a screeching halt right there if it weren’t for the fact that it would have probably sent Mikey flying off the back of the car and that he could hardly believe him anyway. “No way,” he yelled back. “It’s not. It can’t be.”

Mikey turned back to Gerard, his eyes sparkling with child-like excitement. “Gee. It’s him. I swear, I wouldn’t lie to you,” he insisted.

That was enough for Gerard. The idea that he may actually get to see Frank again seemed no more outrageous than anything else that had happened over the past year or so, and he wanted to believe it may be true so badly anyway. “Get back in the car,” he ordered, and once Mikey had obliged and dropped into the back seat he swerved the car violently, completing a full one hundred eighty degree rotation that made the tires shriek, and soon both cars had slowed to a stop just a couple hundred feet from each other, Gerard was leaping from the car into a sprint, Mikey a few paces behind, and yes, that was him, it had to be.

Frank Iero stepped out of his car, walking towards the figure that was shooting towards him like a bullet. He got a glimpse of the face, familiar in a bittersweet kind of way, and managed a small smile. 

Gerard came to a stop. Part of him didn’t want to, wanted to keep barreling towards Frank until he had him in his arms for the first time in far too long, was able to hold him, feel him, have the tangible undeniable proof that he was still alive and really here. Instead he stood, mouth slightly agape, any previous knowledge on how to start a conversation forgotten.

Frank was the first to speak, with a grin breaking across his face as he did. “Gerard and Mikey Way,” he chuckled, sounding slightly disbelieving himself. “It’s been a while.”


	4. I Held You Close As We Both Shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got to write more dialog in this one, and yah boi loves writing dialog

Frank and Gerard found themselves on the hood of Gerard’s car that night, Mikey asleep in the back seat and the two talking in hushed voices, catching up on all the things they’d missed. It felt so good to talk like old friends again, a small grin had curled its way onto Gerard’s lips as he watched Frank speak.

“I have a question,” he piped up once Frank had finished talking. “What are you doing out here in the desert? Where were you headed?”

Frank’s eyes were fixed somewhere in the distance, staring out onto oceans of dry sand with a million-mile gaze. He absently reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a cigarette box and offering one to Gerard, who took it gratefully. He raised the cigarette to his lips, lighting it and taking a long drag before responding. “I was heading into the city to meet Ray.”

“Toro?” Gerard asked, slightly in disbelief, too distracted to notice the lighter being tossed at him and fumbling to catch it. 

“The one and only,” Frank nodded. 

Gerard flicked the lighter on, bringing a small flame to life and lifting it to the end of his cigarette. “What for?”

Frank paused at that. “What do you mean ‘what for?’ I don’t know how much time I’ve got, Gee. The people I have are the most important things now.”

Smoke poured from Gerard’s lips as they opened to reply, flowing out like a waterfall that drifted up towards the sky rather than down. “Then why’d you start running?”

“Same reason you did.”

Silence fell between them. Gerard inched closer, seeking body heat as their corner of the earth turned to abandon the heat of the sun. Frank’s arm was around him almost immediately, his scent close, his warmth closer, making Gerard think of how close they used to be, how much they used to depend on the comfort of each other’s proximity. “I missed you a lot,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” Frank mumbled, pressing close to Gerard’s side. 

“Do you remember sitting outside the tour bus on those Summer nights? Going out for a smoke and talking, just the two of us, just like this?” 

Frank grinned, bringing the cigarette back up to his mouth for another hit. “Yeah, I remember.”

“God, Frankie, I want to go back.”

“Who doesn’t,” he replied, more as a statement that as a question.

Gerard nodded, sighing, his mind still caught up in the past. “Remember the first time you kissed me?” he asked softly, his memories dream-like and almost holy, shrouded with nostalgia. 

Frank smiled, laughing softly under his breath. “That was a good night,” he reminisced. 

“It was a good night. We’d just finished a show, you and I were the only ones stupid enough to be awake, I told you I loved you and you just… dove in.”

Frank took a moment to stare at Gerard. In some ways, he looked just as youthful as back then. His looks certainly hadn’t diminished in the least, and he still looked lost and confused. The only difference being, back then, he’d been lost and optimistic to see where he was going. It was rather difficult to be optimistic these days.

Gerard turned his head and their gazes met, and it was more than clear what they both wanted. It was hard to tell who’d leaned forward to close the gap between them first, but in the next moment their lips were locked together in a kiss that could only be described as loving, drawn together like magnets. 

Frank was the first to break away, leaning his forehead against Gerard’s and letting their eyes meet. 

Gerard melted under that gaze, his heart fluttering in his chest. It was ridiculous how Frank could make him feel like a teenager with a stupid crush. It was ridiculous and he loved it. “I still love you,” he breathed, his cigarette dropped to the ground, forgotten, in favor of tangling his fingers with Frank’s.

“I love you too. Always have,” Frank responded, each word sounding so right on his lips. He’d been waiting to say them for years. As the world crumbled around them and they only had each other to hold onto, it felt like a good time to say it.


	5. This Broken City Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wo0t im sorry for being so inconsistent with updating, yikessss  
> aNywAy lets play catch the green day reference haha

The sun was beginning to rise, casting scorching light across the parched ground. The car was moving again, Gerard the only one awake as he cruised along the uncharted land, steadily approaching the forest of skyscrapers struggling to stay standing. He’d agreed to drive into the city to find Ray, but only on the condition that they leave immediately after. Not only had crime rates increased dramatically and cities hardly considered safe anymore, but it hurt to see how dramatically it’d changed. How far it’d fallen.

Gerard glanced to his right where Frank lay asleep in the passenger seat, arms wrapped around himself and soft breaths escaping from parted lips. He was beautiful, blatantly so, and Gerard allowed himself a moment to admire Frank in this rare and ephemeral moment of serenity before nudging him awake.

“Frankie, where are we meeting Ray?” he asked softly, keeping his voice low as not to wake Mikey, who was still curled up in the back seat.

Frank made a small noise of protest to being woken, but his eyes fluttered open, squinting as light poured into his vision. “We’re--um--” he sat up, rubbing at his eyes and taking a look at the city ahead of them. “Shit, we’re this close already?”

Gerard nodded. “I didn’t really get a lot of sleep last night. Just decided to keep driving,” he explained. “Now where are we headed?”

Frank shot Gerard a sympathetic look. “Y’know what, stop the car. Take a nap, Gee, I’m driving.”

Gerard opened his mouth to argue, but Frank shut him up quick by leaning over and kissing the words right off Gerard’s lips. “No trying to convince me otherwise.” Gerard rolled his eyes, a light blush probably dusting his cheeks, but slowed the car to a stop and allowed Frank to take over driving.

When he awoke next, it was to raucous laughter muffled from behind a wall. His eyes snapped open, and for a moment he panicked, not knowing where he was. It had been a long time since he’d been surrounded by anything but miles and miles of desert, and buildings loomed above him now, almost menacingly. He stepped out of the car cautiously, trying to ignore how much more dismal the city had become and just following the sound of the voices. He heard Frank for sure, that was good--enough to keep him following. 

The noise was coming from a small, run-down little house, more of a shed or garage than anything with more structural integrity. It looked like the kind of place he and the guys would play at back when they had their band. Stepping in through the door left slightly ajar, he was hardly in the room for a second before a strong pair of arms were around him, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that it was Ray, hugging his old friend back immediately.

When he pulled away, it was with a look of stunned disbelief, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Ray? Seriously?”

Ray was beaming at him as he pulled away from the embrace. “I know. I can’t believe it either,” he laughed.

“Ray’s been living in the city ever since everything started going to shit,” Frank called from where he lay sprawled out on a couch, somehow despite how small he was taking up every inch of space on it. “He’s tougher than all of us, that’s for sure.”

“We were thinking it’d be best to spend some time here. Restock, get some proper rest, all that,” Mikey cut in.

Gerard paused. Mikey had known he wouldn’t be fully in favor of it. He’d purposefully avoided populated areas for months, the pain of seeing what’d become of something that used to be so perfect seemingly too much for him. They’d been living off whatever they could scrap from the very outskirts of little towns. “How long?” he asked hesitantly.

“Maybe three, four weeks. Dunno. A month.” Mikey glanced at Ray for confirmation and was met with a nod. 

“Something like that. After, I think I’ll be joining you out there.”

Gerard still wasn’t entirely sold on the idea, but it was undeniable that they needed a break, so he reluctantly agreed. The desert, while uncaring and harsh, still had a sense of freedom to it. In the city, the atmosphere was almost oppressive, forcing a deep melancholy on you as soon as you set foot in its streets. Los Angeles had stopped pretending it was fine, birds had stopped singing and crickets had silenced their calls, Hollywood Boulevard was a boulevard of broken dreams, the city, though still teeming with life, was dead.  
He hoped that it wouldn’t bring them down with it.


	6. Give Me A Shot To Remember, And You Can Take All The Pain Away From Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school just started so updates will be even more sporadic haha sorry guys ahh geez i suck please don't stop reading this is all i have to offer

Gerard didn’t know the date. Or time. Or how long he’d been in LA. He knew it must be the summer by now. Wasn’t it? Hadn’t it been a year since he’d first felt the world breaking apart? It seemed longer ago than that, everything since before they’d started running may as well be something from a former life. He knew the year was 2019. He didn’t know   
how old he was. 

A bottle of vodka hung from his fingers, his grasp on it weakening as he felt his mind drift further and further away from him. He was splayed out on the hood of his car, the night air far colder than the little greenhouse that was Ray’s home. He’d told the guys he was going out for a smoke, which had been true, but once the cigarette had burned out its last ember, he popped open the booze he’d managed to spike from a run-down little club down the street and took swig after swig. He couldn’t help it. Everything he saw in this city reminded him of the life he once had here. 

He’d see an empty park, swings only occupied by ghosts and memories and rusted slides that had been overgrown with twisting vines and think of his daughter, he’d see an abandoned restaurant and think of his nights out with his wife, he didn’t even know if they were alive, if they were safe, he figured it was better to drown in the burn of alcohol than the memories. 

The bottle slipped from his hand, falling to the concrete with the sharp sound of glass shattering. Gerard jumped. His mind snapped to reality, or as close to reality as he could be in the drunken haze. He’d been out far longer than he’d promised, and someone was probably worrying about him by now. 

Sure enough, Mikey emerged tentatively from the house, peeking his head out the door. “Gee?” He called softly, searching in the dark for a moment until his eyes adjusted in the dark and fell onto Gerard. He walked over, noticing the bottle at his feet, alcohol pouring onto the pavement from the cracks that had formed. “Gee…” he repeated, placing a hand   
on Gerard’s shoulder. “We were getting worried. You should come back inside.”

Gerard looked up at him, eyes large and soft, scared. His voice shook. “Mikey, I can’t do this. Everywhere I look, it’s Linds, or it’s Bandit, and I want to make it all go away, but even when I drink, Mikey, it won’t stop,” Gerard grabbed up at Mikey, pulling him down and holding him tightly so he could bury his face in his brother’s shoulder, tears starting to stain his shirt there.

“It’s going to be alright. It’s okay, Gee, calm down.” It was the lie they’d been telling themselves for a long time. It wasn’t going to be alright, and they all knew it. They didn’t even know what ‘alright’ meant for them. They could only hold onto each other and hope.

Gerard shook, drawing a shuddering breath and pulling away. “You don’t have to lie. You don’t have to lie to protect me, you’re my baby brother, Mikey, I should be trying to lie and protect you…” his words were slurred and poured from his mouth unfiltered, unthinking. It would be something fascinating to watch if it weren’t for the fact Mikey had seen it more times than he cared to remember. 

“Let’s get you back inside,” he said gently, opening the car door and putting his arm around Gerard to keep him steady. When he’d practically dragged Gerard in through the door, he laid him down on the rickety, make-shift bed, sighing heavily and collapsing onto the couch next to Frank.

“He’s been drinking again,” Ray observed. 

Mikey nodded, gaze fixed down. “I’m scared for him,” he murmured, his voice hardly above a whisper.

“We all are,” Frank replied.


	7. Love Won't Stop This Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.......shit. this escalated fast, o0psssssssss hhhhhhhhhhh  
> hh  
> hhhhhhhh  
> ((((((((it gets better from here i promise they dont die))))))

It was well past midnight when the radio buzzed, crackled, tried to grab ahold of the radio wave drifting through the air and transmitted the message. It was a horrible shrieking sound, rousing everyone unpleasantly from their sleep. It didn’t take long to recognize it once a pre-recorded voice began speaking, it was an amber alert, something about a missile being spotted headed for the west coast. If a single moment at which the world could truly be considered over could be identified, it was now. Things took on a more surreal quality than they had even been before. The initial message hit hard, the other words passing over meaninglessly. Now things were loud. Now the earth truly was breaking, the ground splitting and panic rising up. Now it didn’t lay in the shadows, drawing no attention to itself. Now, it was loud, bright, out in the open.

They all stared at each other in disbelief, shock, the shrieking of sirens ringing in the air. ‘Evacuate. Evacuate,’ screamed the radio, screamed the sirens, screamed everything. They didn’t move. What was the point?

Gerard stumbled out of his bed and into the street. He don’t know what was drawing him out there, but it’s not like he’d get the chance to watch the moment everything fell apart often. He looked up at the sky, it glowed a hot, musky orange color, a heavy blanket that covered the city and blocked out any stars or promise of anything beyond.

The effects of the alcohol were wearing off. Once again, thoughts of his old life came back. Where were Lindsey and Bandit now? As long as they had evacuated, as long as they were safe, he couldn’t care less what happened to him. 

It was like that moment all those years ago. Was it really only eighteen? It felt like it must have been longer than that, the memory so vague and clouded, it seemed impossible that it was even in his life at all. But, yes, sure enough, it had been real. September 11, 2001. It was the same feeling. Where you could pinpoint the exact moment everything started breaking, the exact moment the world was ending, and the pain and the fear had swelled up from the crowd and permeated him, struck him so deep he’d be feeling the aftereffects for years to come, and when he thought he was clean the world had come back and decided to end again. 

He was running now. Feet pounding on the pavement at a quick rhythm, running for a reason he couldn’t explain, to a location he still didn’t know. It felt like he’d been running his whole life, like it was all he was meant to do. Why should he stop now?

Mikey had leapt up to chase after Gerard as soon as he’d left for the streets, but Frank had stopped him. “Let him go,” he said. “It’s everyone of us for ourselves. We have, what, maybe a few more hours left? Let him do what he wants. It doesn’t matter now anyway.”

He’d been slightly shocked at how quickly Frank had accepted that what was happening was reality, but knew it himself to be true, so reluctantly agreed, letting Gerard go. Ray muttered something about going out a last time. Some kind of goodbye was exchanged and he stepped out of the door, leaving for probably the last time. Everything was a blur as death’s cold hands curled around them all, gripping throats and stealing breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Fell free to comment, I will most likely reply :)


End file.
